Various types of lift assist weight lifting apparatuses are known in the prior art. Most involve complex arrangements of pulleys disposed to prevent collapse of a user's arms while bench pressing. What is needed, though, is a pedal activated lift advantage weight lifting bench apparatus that includes a pair of arm assists disposed atop to a pair of strut members laterally disposed adjacent a weight lifting bench proper, in a position appropriate for each arm assist to supportively underlie and contact the dorsal side of each of a user's upper arms. At least one pedal member is disposed to effect movement of each of a pair of uplift members disposed between a base plate underlying the weight lifting bench and each of the strut members. Compression of the at least one pedal member is devised to effect movement of each of the pair of uplift members between a retracted position and an extended position whereby each of the pair of arm assists is supportively forcible upwards by a user to assist return of a weight during bench pressing without need of another person standing as spotter.